Living Wasteland
by PositivelyInsane
Summary: Ratchet isn't the only Lombax in the universe, there's another. But what happened to the unknown Lombax? MUCH better summary inside. Rated for swearing, rape, abuse, violence, blood, drugs, alcohol, depression, and so on. Not an entirely happy story.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: Okay I will say this now, if you don't like dark and depressing stories, GO AWAY! This is set AFTER Tools of Destruction, but the Zoni never took Clank. It's about another Lombax, who Ratchet and Clank discover one night in terrible shape, both physically and mentally. They decide to take care of the Lombax and try to get him over the hell he went through. Yes there will be mentions of rape, drug and alcohol abuse, depression and so on. Which is why it's rated M. Got it? Good…

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank**_

Chapter 1: Don't Ever Stop Running

Darkness, that's all he could comprehend at the moment, it was dark, probably around midnight or one in the morning, but that didn't matter, all that mattered was getting away. He could hear the voices of yelling and screaming behind him, but again that didn't matter either…the only thing lodged in his mind was _get away, get away NOW!_

The person running away was a teenager, sixteen years old, and a Lombax…that's right there was _another_ Lombax in the universe. But he didn't know that…hell he didn't even know what he was. He was unique, that's the reason why he was taken by the same people who were after him, he was running from a crime organization, he knew that much. He was taken by them when he was six years old, a member of said organization had found an "exotic" looking child on the street alone and without any parents. That was more then enough reason for him to take the boy and use him.

But not for carrying out jobs or things like that, the only thing they used him for was for sex; he had been raped since the age of six. After ten long years of sexual abuse, his mind snapped and he ran, he didn't care if he died, he didn't even care if he lived or not. He just wanted to get away. He had run right after of one of his "sessions" which was why he was dressed the way he was…and that was just a pair of boxers.

As he ran he became more and more aware of the sticky liquid that was running down his leg. Every time he took a step the sticky wet feeling became more apparent, and the urge to just fall and vomit grew stronger, but he ignored it. All he could do right now was run, no one would believe it if they saw him but he was actually an athletic teenager, he was strong for his age and could run quickly and keep at it for a while.

Add the adrenaline of "fight or flight" mode into the mix and you got one fast Lombax. While he was running away two agents were sent to subdue him and bring him back, they were both wearing suits, but that's all he could tell about them, he knew one thing was that they _couldn't _and _wouldn't_ shoot him. Their leader thought he was too good looking for that. The Lombax didn't know if he should take that as a good thing or a bad thing…but if he got caught he knew something worse would happen then just getting raped again, he refused to find out what.

The Lombax smiled as he noticed the voices behind him were starting to breath heavily, after running for about an hour straight and yelling they were about to come to a dead stop. When the voices stopped and he stopped hearing their footsteps he cried out mentally in triumph. But he couldn't stop now, he had to keep running…and he didn't know if he would ever be allowed to stop.

Away from the unknown Lombax, another more known Lombax was walking down the roads of Stratus City, (that's where they are right now) with a little robot walking next to him. Whenever Ratchet couldn't sleep he would go out for a walk, and his best buddy Clank would go along with him. You could tell just by looking at him that he couldn't sleep…mostly because he was till in his pajamas, black sweat pants, and a dark green t-shirt, without his hat his hair fell into his face just a little past his eyes, obscuring the green orbs a bit.

As the two walked down the street Clank turned to his friend and asked,

"Ratchet this is the third time this week…is something the matter?" Ratchet sighed, and smiled a bit, Clank could pick up anything when it came to Ratchet's emotions, Ratchet didn't even look at the robot, he kept his eyes forward and replied,

"Yeah…I still can't get over what Tachyion said…and since I'm' the last Lombax it doesn't really help anything ya know?" Clank sighed and shook his head, these thoughts had been running through Ratchet's head for a while now. Clank patted the back of Ratchet's leg,

"Don't worry about what he told you. He was just some annoying little prick, who was mad at the Lombaxes. He'd come up with any bullshit excuse to make you think twice about killing him." Ratchet looked down at Clank while they walked, and Clank just continued to look forward,

"I'm rubbing off on ya." Ratchet noted, Clank chuckled,

"Yeah…I think I'll live though." The robot replied,

"Hey what's that supposed to-" Ratchet started but he was cut off by,

"STOP!" Ratchet looked up he saw a brown blur run up to him, then dive into the bushes beside the two. Then two men in business suits ran up panting and asked,

"Did you see a teenager run past here?" Clank opened his mouth to tell him where he was but Ratchet cut him off,

"Yeah, he went that way." Ratchet pointed them in the wrong direction. Clank looked up at him confused, and the two suits nodded a quick 'thanks' and ran off. Clank looked at the Lombax,

"Why did you lie to them?" Ratchet just looked at the bushes,

"I get a bad vibe from them." Clank chuckled and joked,

"Racist against people who wear suits?" Ratchet didn't laugh, he just replied evenly,

"No people who don't look trustworthy…you can come out now. They're gone." The bushes rustled, and then to both Ratchet's and Clank's surprise a teenage Lombax wearing nothing but boxers walked out of the bushes. He was breathing heavily and said,

"Thanks." When the Lombax looked up he froze, he looked almost exactly like Ratchet, except his fur was a darker shade of tan and the marks on his ears were darker also, his hair was the same style as Ratchet's but a little longer, and his eyes were a golden crimson color. A million questions raced, in all of their minds, but Clank asked,

"Why were they after you?" the unknown Lombax looked down and replied,

"I won't go back." the other two had confused looks on their faces,

"Go back where?" Ratchet asked, but all he got was,

"I won't go back." they stared as the teenager, repeated the line over and over, and with each time he took a step back, getting closer and closer to the edge, where if you fell off of it, there's no way you're coming back. After Ratchet and Clank noticed this, Ratchet said,

"Be careful! You'll fall." The unknown Lombax, looked at Ratchet, his feet were right at the edge and he said, with a dead look on his face,

"I _won't _go back." then he slowly fell back, but luckily for Ratchet after years of fighting, his reaction was perfect, right before the unknown Lombax plummeted to his death, Ratchet dove forward and grabbed his leg. Then quickly hoisted him back up onto the platform. The pair looked down at the teenager. He had lost consciousness from running and all the adrenaline leaving his system at once.

Ratchet then became aware of something wet and sticky on his hand, he looked down and saw his hand was covered in crimson, along with random strands of something that was white. He looked down at the unconscious Lombax and noticed the liquid was running down the inside of his leg. After a moment the realization finally sunk it…he turned to Clank with a shocked look on his face and said,

"Clank…he was raped." Clank looked at him shocked, when he also noticed the mixture of blood and semen, he replied,

"Ratchet we have to take him with us." Ratchet just gave an empty chuckle and replied,

"Oh yeah…we're taking him with us." Ratchet, picked up the teenager hoisted him over his shoulder. Then Him and clank continued to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Ratchet and Clank, just my own characters.**_

Chapter 2: Black Clouds and Silver Linings

Finally, after a long walk, Ratchet and Clank arrived at their house. Ratchet didn't even bother to unlock the door; he just walked up to it and quickly kicked it open. His friend Clank looked at him confused,

"I'll fix it later." The Lombax responded, Clank nodded, and followed inside. Ratchet gently put the teenage Lombax onto the couch and watched him for a moment. The Lombax didn't move he just lay there in the same position that Ratchet left him in. After a few tense minutes Ratchet asked,

"Why won't he wake up?" Clank looked at his friend, Ratchet had a worried look on his face, add in the fact that they look so much alike, and Clank instantly pictured Ratchet as the older brother, worrying for his little brother. Clank just replied,

"Well you need to think about this Ratchet. He may be athletic, but that doesn't mean he's healthy. He was in pain from being raped, he was probably running for a long time, before we saw him, and he was running really quickly too. He was probably pumped full of adrenaline, then after it stopped…he basically just crashed."

Ratchet didn't take his eyes off the unconscious Lombax lying on his couch. He looked at the teenager's leg and noticed the blood and semen was starting to dry. Ratchet walked over and hoisted his look alike over his shoulder, then proceeded to walk into the bathroom. He laid him down gently and then turned the shower on. Clank just watched, growing puzzled. Ratchet turned around and looked at him, then he said,

"I'm going to clean him up. That'll help a little bit at least." Clank nodded, and then noted,

"You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you're his big brother." Ratchet didn't laugh, he just said sadly,

"If I was this wouldn't have happened." That shut Clank up. Clank didn't know what to say, so he walked out, letting his friend be. Ratchet tested the water, after he got it to where he wanted he pulled the showerhead off the hook, luckily for him it was the kind attached to a hose. He pulled the dirty boxers off the unconscious Lombax and placed him inside the tub.

Ratchet then proceeded to spray down the Lombax, get the shampoo, wash him, and then rinse it down the drain. Any feeling of being uncomfortable was completely forgotten as Ratchet washed the teen, he didn't care about seeing him naked, or bathing him or anything. Ratchet just wanted to help. As the suds went down the drain a line of crimson went down along the white bubbles. Ratchet watched, and couldn't help but feel a sense of accomplishment, but he also wished that he could wash all the teenager's problems down the drain just as easily. After Ratchet made sure he rinsed all the soap out of the fur, he turned off the water, put the showerhead back on the hook, pulled the Lombax out of the tub, and dried him off.

When the unconscious Lombax was finally dried off enough he hoisted him over his shoulder again, and carried him into his room. Ratchet laid him on the bed, and then got out a pair of boxers and a pair of red pajama pants. After Ratchet had him dressed he put him under the sheets, made sure he was comfortable (or at least tried), and walked into the living room to meet up with Clank.

He sat down onto the couch with Clank and said,

"I decided to let him sleep in my room, it's a good thing we got the spare, but we don't have anything for him to sleep on yet." Clank nodded in agreement and said,

"I wonder what'll happen when he wakes up." Ratchet shrugged, but that was all he did, he couldn't talk all that much at the moment. He was as worried as a mother would be for her child. Clank realized he wasn't going to get any other response from his buddy so he just got up and went back to his "bedroom". It wasn't really a place he'd sleep, like the Lombax would do, but he went into "sleep mode" so it was close enough.

After Clank left, Ratchet grabbed a blanket from the closet and layback down on the couch, and started to think. It was true, he _did_ want to meet another Lombax, but he did _not _want to meet them like this. This was like turning his dream into a complete and utter nightmare. Sure it was worse for the unknown Lombax sleeping in his room but it still wasn't great for Ratchet either, but he decided to think about in the morning. With a yawn he was out like a light.

The next morning, a certain teenage Lombax started to wake up. He was awake, but he didn't open his eyes, he was too scared that his escape would be a dream…or that he'd be dead. After he realized how cozy he actually was he couldn't help but muse, _if I'm dead…this isn't so bad…_then, very warily he opened his eyes…to find himself in an unknown bedroom.

After years of being raped, he learned that after he was raped, his dominator would let him have the "joy" of sleeping in the same bed as him, still naked though. But since he realized he was alone, and he was wearing a pair of pants, he realized he _wasn't _still in that hell, and he _was _finally free, and because of that, he had to fight the incredible urge to run around dancing, screaming, laughing and crying. Then another question popped into his head, this time he said it out loud.

"Where _am_ I?" He looked around the room, posters of different weapons, and vehicles were randomly posted on the walls. There was a closet full of different shirts and pants, and a pile of dirty clothes lying in a corner, there was a window on the wall the bed was placed against. As he continued to look around he saw what he could only describe as a giant metal hat. He continued to look at it, then there was a flash and suddenly he saw an old man working on a hat that looked a lot like the one he was looking at now. The old man turned around and the Lombax saw that the old man was the same species as him, he was wearing a white lab coat, and glasses. His fur was the silver one would get of old age, the man opened his mouth to say something, and then he flashed back to the bedroom. He shook his head and said,

"What the hell?" then a voice answered,

"Well at least your awake." His head snapped up to see another creature that looked just like him, when the older creature smiled he started to grow tense, but when he realized the smile wasn't full of lust, he relaxed a bit. The teen slowly got out of the bed, he winced as he felt a stinging sensation in his spine, but he ignored it and walked up to the other Lombax. They about the same height, the younger being about an inch or two shorter, the older Lombax had bright green eyes, while the younger had a mix of crimson and gold. And the older Lombax's fur was a lighter shade of brown, while the younger one's was a shade or two darker. Then they heard another voice say,

"Well it's good to see your alive." They both looked down to see Clank looking up at the new Lombax. As soon as the teen saw Clank he instantly grew curious, he got down on his hands and knees and stared at the robot, then after a second he started to reach for him but Clank jumped back and stood behind Ratchet. Ratchet laughed and said,

"Kid's as curious as I am with machines. So what's your name?" the other Lombax looked up at Ratchet then turned away, looking sad and ashamed, he answered,

"I…I don't remember." Ratchet and Clank both stared at him confused, then Clank asked,

"What do you mean you don't remember?" the young Lombax turned to him and said,

"I don't remember…the only thing I remember is when I was six a man in a suit took me to his boss. Then after that they…" he looked away, refusing to meet their gaze. The other two just stared at him; they thought he was raped ONCE, not since he was SIX. After a few moments Ratchet said,

"Well, we'll get you something to eat…then we'll think of a name for ya. Okay?" the younger Lombax looked at him, and then gave a small smile, then before he could say anything he stomach gave a loud rumble. He scratched the back of his head embarrassed, while Ratchet laughed and Clank just sighed.

"Great, if you eat anything like Ratchet does we'll have to go to the store every day." Ratchet just huffed indignantly and walked into the kitchen with the other two. He couldn't help but feel kind of uneasy, what was that image he saw before? There's something not normal about that "hat" in Ratchet's room, but that wasn't the top of his priorities, he was just glad he was free.

_**Yeah kind of cheesy but this chapter was practically promised to be cheesy. It'll get better later on. By the way, I forgot to mention that this will NOT have a pairing between the two Lombaxes; it's all brotherly love. **_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Disclaimer: I don't own what isn't mine. **_

**Chapter 3: Trypanophobia**

After Ratchet had suggested getting something to eat, Ratchet went into the kitchen, got out a box of pancake mix and started to make pancakes. While Ratchet was making breakfast, Clank and the unknown Lombax had started to talk.

"So have you thought of a name yet?" the Lombax just shook his head,

"No." was the reply, Clank sighed in frustration. He didn't know what to do in this situation, he usually knew what to do but now he didn't and that was bugging him a lot. Clank walked into the kitchen to see how Ratchet was doing, while the teenage Lombax sat on the couch trying to think of a name. When he had been the organization's toy, he had heard of a name he thought sounded cool, it was "Sylar". Maybe he'd go with that. Then he heard Ratchet say the magic words,

"Food's ready!" the Lombax's eyes widened and he raced into the kitchen. Ratchet laughed, but placed a plate full of pancakes in front of his young look alike. The Lombax dug in hungrily, in about thirty seconds he had finished the pancakes, raised his plate to Ratchet and asked politely,

"More please!" Ratchet had just sat down, and didn't even have the time to pick up his fork just stared. But he took the plate and got up to put more food on it. This time around the Lombax took his time with eating, so while they were eating Ratchet asked,

"So have ya thought of a name yet?" the teenage Lombax swallowed what was in his mouth and nodded,

"Yeah I thought I'd go with Sylar." Ratchet looked at him curiously,

"Why Sylar?" both Ratchet and Clank asked at the same time, Sylar just shrugged his shoulders. Ratchet and Clank looked at each other but they didn't say anything, after all it was his name right? After they were done eating Ratchet said,

"Okay, get dressed." Sylar looked at him confused,

"Why?" Sylar asked,

"Because you're going to be living with us. And we need to get you your own clothes, bed and stuff." Sylar's eyes widened,

"What? You don't have to do that! Besides isn't all that stuff really expensive?" Ratchet just shook his head,

"I know it doesn't seem like it, but we've actually got a lot of money. So don't' worry about it. Plus while we're out I want to take you to a doctor." Sylar tilted his head to the side,

"Why?" he asked, Ratchet looked at him in shock,

"Dude, you were _raped_! You were raped for six _years._ I want to make sure you don't have any diseases or anything." Sylar opened his mouth to argue but Ratchet cut him off, "no buts you're going to the doctor! Now go get dressed!" Ratchet finished, then walked into his bedroom to get dressed.

When he was dressed in a pair of khaki pants, a dark green t-shirt, and black sneakers. He looked at Sylar and said,

"Why aren't you dressed?" Sylar blinked,

"I don't have any clothes." Ratchet almost fell on the ground, thirty seconds and he already forgot that, he grabbed Sylar's hand and dragged him into his bedroom; he opened the closet and said,

"Pick out what you want." He left to give Sylar some privacy, it didn't take long for Sylar to walk out of Ratchet's room, and he was wearing black cargo pants, a dark grey t-shirt and white sneakers. Ratchet nodded and him, Clank, and Sylar walked out of the house.

They hadn't walked very far when Ratchet stopped,

"Oh yeah! I want you to meet Aphelion!" Sylar grew confused,

"Who?"

"Our ship!" Ratchet responded, he grabbed Sylar and pulled him over to a red ship. Ratchet yelled, "Hey! Wake up!" there was a grunt, and a female voice said,

"Hey what's the big-Oh? Another Lombax!" The ship started to hover, then turned around and was pointed at Sylar, like it was looking at him. "Well I gotta say he's definitely a Lombax." Something clicked in Sylar's mind,

"You sound familiar." He stated as he tilted his head to the side, studying the ship. After a few minutes Ratchet said,

"Well we gotta go. We got shopping to do." Sylar stopped studying the ship and said,

"See ya!" Aphelion returned the gesture, and the two Lombaxes and the robot were off. Luckily the shopping center wasn't very far away; they just had to hop on a train. While the three were sitting there Sylar was trying to remember where he had heard Aphelion's voice before it looked and sounded REALLY familiar to him.

"We're here!" Clank's voice shook Sylar out of his thoughts, the three got off the train and walked into the center, and Sylar froze, it was huge inside, there was every kind of store, videos, mechanics, music, clothes, everything anything would ever want, there were windows on the ceiling to let in the sunshine, and there was a fountain right inside the building. Ratchet looked over and smiled,

"Impressed?" Sylar just nodded dumbly, he heard Ratchet and Clank giggle, and when he glared at them they just burst into laughter. Sylar sighed irritated, and he just tapped his foot until they stopped,

"Finished?"

"Yes." Was the double reply, and then the three walked off to buy the necessary items. At the end of the day they had bought clothes, a laptop, and they were in a furniture store, Ratchet was picking out the bed, while Sylar picked out the furniture. He picked a dark brown dresser with seven drawers, two on the bottom and middle, two mini drawers on the left and right on the top, and then one more one in the middle on the top. Ratchet walked up and asked,

"Okay the bed's picked up, did you pick out the other furniture?" Sylar nodded, he showed him the dresser and the matching nightstand, and then he also pointed to a futon with a dark red cushion and asked,

"Can I have whatever the hell that is?" Ratchet looked at it and grinned,

"Sure, no one can resist the futon."

"What was that?" Sylar asked,

"Nothing! Now all the stuff we bought will be delivered to our house, so we can take you to the doctor." Sylar rolled his eyes but nodded, and walked out of the store with the other Lombax and the miniature robot.

After another quick trip on a train, they were at the doctor's office. This building was much smaller, the outside had a very dark brown color on it, it was three stories tall, and windows ran along the three stories. They walked inside and the first thing Sylar noticed was the smell, it smelled like chemicals, the only word Sylar could think of to describe it was sterile…and he didn't like it. Dark grey carpet covered the floors, and the rooms were painted a dark green color, but that was the first floor. The three walked to the stairs and up towards the third floor. The room had the same dark grey carpet, but these walls were a dark blue. Weird cartoon painting were randomly placed on the walls, which Sylar assumed was for the kids.

Ratchet walked up to a window on the wall to talk to the lady there, she had light green skin, pine green long hair that was kept in a ponytail and two antenna sticking out of her hair, but the weird thing was her eyes, her eyes were a bright golden color, Sylar could imagine still seeing those eyes even in pitch black darkness, and she looked to be in her late twenties. Ratchet walked up to her and said what Sylar was here for, she looked at her clipboard nodded and smiled, then said,

"He'll be ready in about five minutes." Ratchet smiled and walked away, the three sat down in the chairs in the room, and Sylar started to look around the room. After a few minutes the a door opened up and the lady called,

"Sylar?" Sylar got up and walked through the door, Ratchet and Clank got up and went with him. Sylar turned around confused,

"What are you doing?" Ratchet shrugged,

"We want to come with." Sylar rolled his eyes again but didn't argue. They went into a little room with a giant window on one side, two chairs against a wall, a sink, and a dresser looking thing with a mat on it and a lot of drawers, there was also a cabinet over the sink. The doctor walked in not thirty seconds after they did, he looked like a humanoid lion, and he stood up on two lets, was tall and definitely muscular, had dark yellow eyes, and had a giant mane of wild blonde hair. He was wearing khaki pants, a blue button up shirt and the typical white coat.

"Okay Sylar, my name is Patrick Johnson, but you can call me whatever ya want." Sylar nodded his head, then smiled and said,

"Okie dokie, PJ." Dr. PJ just laughed and said, okay now I'm going to take your height and weight. Sylar nodded, and walked out with him to the hallway to step on the scale, after PJ wrote down the height and weight, he walked back into the room and said,

"Alright now, take your shirt and pants off, but you can keep your underwear on." As soon as he said that, Sylar's eyes widened and immediately backed into the corner. Sylar started to shake and started whispering,

"Not again, not again." And kept repeating it over to himself and shook his head while he said it. PJ instantly knew he said something bad, Ratchet and jumped up said,

"Sylar? It's okay he's a doctor, he's not going to do anything okay? I promise." Sylar looked at Ratchet for a split second and then started to stare at the ground, after a few minutes PJ spoke up,

"I swear I'm not going to do anything." Sylar shakily nodded his head and took off his clothes, standing there shivering in nothing but boxers. PJ looked him over to make sure there weren't any cuts, bruises, or any other injuries. After Sylar had put his clothes back on, he took out a needle for a blood test, as soon as he pulled out the needle, Sylar's eyes widened in fear again. PJ looked at him and sighed,

"Sorry, your friend here asked for a blood test." That didn't help anything; Sylar began to shake again, he didn't back into a corner again but he put his arms around himself like he was trying to protect himself, then Clank asked,

"Are you okay?" looked at the robot and tried to give a smile, he failed.

"Sorry, I'm scared of needles." Sylar responded his voice quivering,

"Why?" was the question that the other three asked at the same time,

"Well…the only time I saw needles was when I was at…you know where…and when I saw people use needles they'd change. Some would start laughing and couldn't stop, others would act really relaxed or just talk funny. And then there were some people who'd start screaming, they'd shake and just keep on screaming about something…and" Sylar stopped talking and tried to take a few slow breaths to calm himself down. PJ then said,

"Drug users, sometimes they have bad trips. But I'm not going to inject anything in you, I'm just taking a little blood for a test okay?" Sylar slowly nodded his head and extended his arm but looked away, he winced when the needle pierced his skin, and after it was out PJ put a bandage on it quickly. He picked up the glass tube that held Sylar's blood and said,

"Be right back." Ratchet went out with him and asked,

"You can use date to figure out age and stuff right? Down to the day?"

"Yeah…why?" was the unsure reply from the doctor,

"Can you give me a copy of that information?" PJ nodded and walked into the lab, ready to make sure there weren't any major physical problems, to bad he didn't know about the mental ones.

**Yup another chapter, thanks to insomnia. If you check my profile, you'll know more about it. This was kind of a longer chapter because I HATE filler chapters and I wanted to add a little more insight on Sylar's mental state. But even though this chapter was a little longer I don't really like it as much. But the next chapter will be a little better and maybe happier. Review so I know what ya thought. And YES I'm the same guy, my name's not MrScary666 anymore, I changed my name to PositivelyInsane now, but it's still me.**


	4. hi again

Okay guys so here's the deal, a couple of people explained to me why I shouldn't stop writing and that they really loved my stories and so on. Now I AM going to sound like a flake after changing my mind so quickly but I AM going to keep updating my stories, I'm just going to focus on one at a time. Here's the order

_**Biohazard**_

_**Life Goes On**_

_**Living Wasteland (but I'm going to have to rethink how this one is going to go so it might take a little more time)**_

_**Alright I'm going to start writing again tonight and it will be done either really late tonight or tomorrow night. So…tell me what ya think.**_


End file.
